


I Know Something You Don't Know

by gretawhy



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy





	

Chris had a secret.

Everyone hated when Chris had a secret. He wasn't like Joey, who amazingly stored the secret in his head and never mentioned it again. Or Justin, who didn't tell anyone the secret, because if it didn't directly involve him, he didn't care. Not that he was that self-centered, he just didn't care. Lance wasn't a good person to tell, because he would invariably be in the middle of working on something and bring it up totally and completely by accident because his mind was half on something else. JC wasn't the worst - that honor belonged to Chris - but he was close. JC was just so spacey that he would forget it was a secret and bring it up in everyday conversation, usually spilling the beans to everyone.

But Chris. Chris was the worst. He would run around, jumping on one of the guys, sing-songing quietly in his ear, "I know something you don't know," until everyone who saw him went running the other way. And if for some reason whoever he was bothering found some way to ignore him, he would flick at his earlobe, poke him in the side, or sit on top of him until he would sigh, put away whatever he was doing and sit patiently until Chris would tire of the relentless question of "don't you want to know what it is?" before getting annoyed and walking away.

This time the target was Justin.

"I know something you don't know," Chris called out, walking through the halls between the bunks, through the kitchen, and into the lounge, where Justin was on the floor in front of the television, a game controller in his hand. The cord was running along the floor, hanging a few feet off the floor where it led to the TV that was bolted on the corner shelf hung near the ceiling. Justin was sitting cross-legged, a baseball hat partially crooked and mostly backward on his head, his tongue between his teeth, poking from between his lips. His fingers were working furiously on the control, soft grunts coming from him as he shifted his weight, as if somehow leaning to the right would make the guy on the screen move quicker.

He sighed as he heard Chris singsong from the hallway of the bus, and focused more intently on the game. His eyes were glued to the screen, his mind partially on the game that he was going to lose if paid too much attention to Chris, and halfway on how he was going to ignore Chris.

Neither was going well.

"Jussstin," Chris called out, "Jussstin."

"I'm playing a game," he told Chris as he bounded into the lounge, literally jumping on the couch. He parted the blinds and looked out briefly at the passing highway before looking at the screen.

"You're losing a game," Chris retorted.

"No shit, Sherlock," Justin said dryly. "But I'm still in the game, so piss off."

"But I have a secret," Chris said, his voice close to whining.

Justin sighed. The half of his brain that was on getting rid of Chris decided to go in a new direction. Instead of ignoring him, he was going to talk to him. He paused the game and set the controller in his lap and turned to Chris.

"This is how this is going to work," he said to Chris, who was obviously surprised that Justin was going to listen to him.

"Okay," Chris said, wary.

"I'm going to ask the questions. You are going to answer the question and only answer the question. You are not going to annoy me with your inane songs and your twelve year old teasing." He held up a hand when Chris opened his mouth, waiting for Chris to shut it before continuing. "That's it. I want to get back to the game, I don't want to deal with you for the rest of the afternoon."

Chris nodded.

"Okay," Justin sighed heavily. "You have a secret?"

Chris nodded, a grin splitting his face.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Justin asked.

Chris's face fell. He was obviously hoped Justin wouldn't ask this question this early. He knew he was out.

"No," Chris answered reluctantly.

Justin nodded, turning back to his game. "Then go bother JC."

He glanced at Chris before unpausing his game. There was something that flashed across his face. Justin set the controller on the floor again.

He looked into Chris's eyes. He said simply, "JC."

There it was again. Justin was so attuned to Chris that he was able to discern that particular flash of glee from the normal joy Chris had in his eyes all the time. He knew then the secret had something to do with JC.

"Okay," Justin said, setting the controller to the side and turning off the television, the game forgotten. "So, is the secret JC's or is it about JC?"

Chris slid to the floor, the grin on his face. He had never had someone care about the secret he knew before. Justin thought Chris was about to kiss him for caring.

Justin slid back a few feet.

"It's JC's secret," Chris answered him.

"What is it?" Justin asked eagerly, looking back to the closed door at the rear of the bus, trying to see if JC was listening.

Chris leaned forward, "He's in love with Joey." 

*****

"Hey, Lance," Joey called from in front of the bus. "You notice something weird with C?"

Lance shrugged, grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting next to Joey on the couch. "I don't know, Joey, I guess not." He looked over at Joey, "Weird how?"

"I don't know," Joey said, taking the soda from Lance and taking a swallow. "Just…weird."

Lance got off the couch to get another soda, since Joey had confiscated his. "Joe, I hate to clue you in, but JC's not the most normal guy in the world."

Joey laughed, motioning for Lance to grab the chips off the counter before he sat down again. Lance tossed him the bag and Joey shrugged, opening it. "I know, but lately, he's just been quiet. He hasn't been as happy."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Something in Lance's tone made him look his way. "What?"

Lance shrugged, "Remember the AMA's? We were watching it, and Laura mentioned that JC looked tired."

"Laura noticed?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Lance replied. "I didn't really think anything of it, but I guess she was right."

"He looked okay at the People's Choice," Joey commented.

Lance shook his head, "But not really. I mean, in the limos and shit he was quiet." He bit his lip. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Now let's not get melodramatic," Joey said. "It may be nothing. Maybe he's just one of those people who doesn't function right without the sun."

Lance looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"There's this disease that some people have that they just get depressed without the sun."

Lance turned to Joey, "Dude, you watch way too much Oprah."

"I'm serious," Joey said. "It's a real disease."

"I believe you," Lance said. "I don't think JC has that, though, Joey. I mean he lives in Orlando for Christ's sake. It's been sunny there forever."

Joey sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He slumped into his seat. "I just worry about him, you know?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah. We all worry about C." He patted Joey's knee. "I'm sure he's fine, Joey." He could tell Joey wasn't convinced. "Look, we'll ask Justin and Chris about it. They share a bus, they'll know more than us."

Joey agreed, "Yeah, we'll ask Chris." 

***** 

Justin glanced at the door again. "Come again?"

Chris's chocolate eyes were radiant with happiness. "He's in love with Joey."

Justin turned back to his game, "I don't really have time for this, Chris," he said, picking up the controller.

Chris grabbed it and tossed it away from Justin, near the TV. "I'm serious! JC is love with Joey."

"Joey Fatone," Justin said. Chris nodded. "You need to stop sniffing the glue, Chris."

Chris sighed, "Justin."

Justin shook his head, "How do we not know about this, Chris? JC really isn't the best at keeping emotions to himself. Shit, he almost cried onstage when people booed him. We would know if he was in love with Joey."

Chris was stumped. Justin had a point.

"You have a point," he said.

"Give me proof," Justin told him.

Chris snorted, "Proof? What the hell kind of proof do you want? Song sheets with Joey's name in hearts in the margins?" He rolled his eyes, "I doubt I'm going to find that."

Justin chewed his lip, his elbow on his crossed knees, his finger at his lips. "Yeah, good point." He was silent as he thought. "Why don't we just ask JC?"

"Ask me what?" JC asked, coming out of the back lounge and opening the fridge. "What are you guys talking about?"

Chris shot Justin a warning glare and shook his head slightly. "Nothing, Jace. It was nothing."

JC shut the door and walked towards him, "Come on. What?"

Justin groaned. There was nothing worse than Chris telling JC never mind and JC wanting to know what Chris was talking about. They would go on for hours.

"Nothing," Chris repeated. "I said nothing."

JC's eyes darkened, "I heard you, but I want to know what you were talking about. You were obviously talking about me, and I think I have a right to know."

Justin sighed and jumped in before Chris had a chance to argue. "Really, C, it was nothing. We were just wondering what the hell you were doing back there for so long?"

JC's face flushed and he turned away, busing himself with ripping apart the plastic holder from the six-pack of soda. "Nothing. Talking on the phone."

Chris hit Justin and nodded madly when JC wasn't looking. Justin waved him off and stood up, moving to JC. "Who were you talking to? Your secret girlfriend? Is that why your face is that lovely shade of pink?"

JC stammered, "Um, no. I was, um, just talking to Bobbie."

"Bobbie?" Justin screeched. "You were talking to Bobbie?" He looked to Chris, who shrugged.

"Yeah," JC got defensive. "What's wrong with that?"

Justin shut his mouth. "Nothing, I guess. I just thought you broke up, that's all."

JC shrugged, turning away, "We did. But we still talk. I tell her some things, that's all."

Chris coughed and Justin glared at him. When he turned back around, JC was heading back towards the lounge. "Wait! JC." JC turned, looking at the floor of the bus. "You tell her things? Like what?"

JC shrugged, "Like, things. Nothing specific." His eyes were everywhere but on Justin, and Justin began to suspect that maybe Chris was right.

Justin crossed his arms, "Things you can't tell me?" He was hurt. Temporarily forgetting about Chris and his secret, he turned his eyes on JC. "I thought I was your best friend. I thought you told me everything."

JC finally looked at Justin. "Knock if off, Justin. I'm not falling for that act." Justin wiped the pout off his face, but kept a steady gaze on JC. "Look," JC said, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "there's just some things that Bobbie knows that I don't want to tell you guys yet." He glanced at Chris and then back to Justin. "It's nothing personal."

Without waiting for a reply, JC turned and disappeared into the back lounge, shutting the door quietly behind him. Justin turned to Chris.

"He is so in love with Joey." 

*****

"What are we gonna do tonight?" Justin asked as he entered the main room of the suite. "Are we going to go out?"

JC opened the fridge, "I have plans."

"Plans?" Chris echoed. "With who? Who could you possibly have plans with?"

JC rolled his eyes, "I do have friends, you know."

Chris laughed, "Sure you do, Jace. Who are you going out with?"

"Bobbie," JC muttered.

Joey turned around from the television, "You're going out with Bobbie again?" He got up and walked to where the others were standing. "Since when?"

JC flushed and shook his head, "No, we're not going out, not like that. We're still just friends."

Justin crossed his arms over his chest, "Friends who don't tell their other friends things."

Lance looked at Justin in confusion, "What are you talking about, Justin?"

Chris shook his head slightly at Justin, but of course, Justin ignored him. "JC is telling Bobbie things that he isn't telling us."

Joey turned his eyes on JC. "JC? Is he telling the truth?"

JC sighed angrily. "Justin, I told you to stop it! Jesus Christ, I don't have to tell you everything!"

Justin stormed over in front of him. "Yes you do! When you spend this much time together, we deserve to know everything!"

JC stared at him, incredulous. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

Joey put his hand on Justin's arm. "Come on, J, lay off." He looked at JC briefly before looking back at Justin. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Justin glared at JC. "I don't like secrets."

JC shook his head, turning from Justin and heading to the door. "I don't have time for this. I'm out of here."

Lance tried to stop him. "Jace, come on."

"No, Lance. Just…no." He didn't even turn around when Lance spoke to him.

His hand was on the doorknob when Joey's spoke. "JC."

JC stopped and turned, letting out a breath and reluctantly looking up at Joey. "What?" he asked tiredly.

Joey held his gaze before sighing. "Have fun," he finally said.

JC didn't answer, just opened the door and walked out.

As soon as the door shut behind JC, Chris slapped Justin in the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Justin's eyes widened, "Me?" He motioned to the door. "JC is keeping something from us, Chris, and I don't like it!"

Lance rested his elbows on the bar as he looked at Justin. "I don't think you really have a choice."

"I should," Justin said.

Joey laughed, "Why? If it's important, JC will tell us." He shrugged, "It can't be a big deal."

"He's in love with you!"

Chris dropped his head to the table as Justin yelled at Joey.

There was a soft cry from the door, and Justin froze. He saw Joey's eyes grow wide as he looked over Justin's shoulder and at the door. Justin turned slowly, not wanting to see the look on JC's face.

JC was standing in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob, his eyes on Justin. His mouth was open in shock, no words coming out. His eyes were fixed on Justin, and Justin could see the hurt in them. JC looked away, barely glancing at Joey, looking past him to the couch.

"My jacket," he said softly, motioning to the back of the couch.

Joey pulled himself out of his stupor and picked it up, holding it out for JC. "Here," he said.

JC shuffled forward, not looking at him, "Thanks," he said, quickly taking the jacket. He put it on as he made his way to the door. He turned and glared at Justin.

"JC," Justin said, stopping JC at the door.

"Shut the fuck up, Justin," JC said, his voice harsh. "Just shut up."

Justin must have heard the venom in JC's voice because he didn't say anything more, he just let JC walk out the door, the door falling shut softly behind him.

Lance cleared his throat and looked at Joey. "I guess we know what's wrong with JC." 

*****

JC rode the elevator in silence. He stared at the floor, his mind in the room with the guys. What were they saying? What were they thinking? But most importantly, how did Justin know?

JC thought he kept it hidden. He knew he didn't act any differently around Joey. He knew he acted like he always did, so how in the hell did Justin know?

JC took a deep, ragged breath and leaned back against the elevator wall, his head tilting back, his eyes sliding shut.

"You okay?" Randy asked him, placing a hand on his arm.

JC turned his head to look at his bodyguard, "Yeah. Just fine."

It had to have been Chris, JC decided. He was on the phone with Bobbie the previous day and he didn't know Chris was behind him until he coughed. JC thought back to what he said, he hadn't thought he said anything that would give it away, but Chris could twist "I want a burger, Joey," into "I'm in love with you, Joey." Chris had the gift.

So when JC was quietly talking to Bobbie about Joey and Brianna, Chris must have heard something in JC's voice, he must have heard the smile when JC told Bobbie about Joey finding the perfect stuffed animal, and deduced that JC's feelings for Joey ran a little deeper than friendship.

"Fuck," JC said softly. What was he going to do now? How was he supposed to act around Joey, around the others? They would be pissed, JC knew. Hell, he would be pissed if one of them kept a secret like this from him. They had to know JC liked the company of men, though. On more than one occasion, they saw him with a guy at a club, sitting a little too close for comfort in the booth. Once, Lance even saw a guy leaving his hotel room in the morning.

The doors opened and JC headed into the lobby, smiling woodenly at the fans milling around, waving at a few of them on his way out the door. Randy ushered him to the waiting limo and JC slid onto the soft leather seat, resting his forehead against the far window.

There was nothing he could do about it now, he supposed. It was out. Everyone knew. Joey knew. And the guys knew JC well enough to know that it had to be true. They had to have seen the awkward way JC couldn't look Joey in the eye when he went back for his jacket.

JC blocked out his thoughts as the limo drove through the streets of the city. He had planned on a night away from the guys, a night to just relax and have some fun with Bobbie. He would block this out of his mind for the next few hours.

Joey who? 

*****

Chris exploded on Justin. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Justin shrugged, backing away from Chris. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Chris stared at him. "You didn't mean to?" he repeated. "How do you not mean to but do it anyway?" He advanced on Justin, poking him in the chest, "I am never telling you a secret again!"

Lance rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, putting a hand on Chris's arm. "Come on, let's not argue about this, okay?" He turned from the evil glares of Chris and Justin and looked back at Joey, who was sitting on a barstool, his shoulders slumped, his eyes on the white countertop in front of him.

Lance went back in the kitchen, sitting across from Joey. "Hey, Joe," he said quietly, "you okay?"

Joey looked up at him, shaking his head, "I don't know."

Lance sighed, pulling out a barstool and sitting down. "You think it's true?"

Chris turned from Justin and spoke to Lance, "I do."

Lance glanced at him, "Of course you do, Chris, you're the one who started the rumor."

"Hey," Chris said, indignant, "It's not a rumor!" When Lance shut him up with a glare, Chris shrugged and said, "it's more of a secret."

"You know it's true, Lance," Joey said, pulling the attention back to him. "You saw his face." Joey shook his head, "I had no idea."

"None of us did," Justin said, venturing back into the kitchen. "I don't know how he kept it a secret."

Joey suddenly stood up, walking into the living room and pacing. "I can't believe it," he said, running a hand over his hair, "I just can't believe it. I've known JC for like, ever! When did he fall in love with me?"

Chris flopped on the couch where he could watch Joey pace better. "I think the better question is when did JC suddenly like guys?"

"Come on, Chris," Lance said with a grin. "You had to have known."

Chris laughed, "Yeah, I did, I was just playing stupid."

"Stupid works for you," Justin told him.

Chris sat up and pointed at Justin, "Watch it, Infant, you're still on my shit list."

Joey stopped pacing. "What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act around him?"

Lance leaned back and rested his elbows on the counter behind him. One foot was on the lower rung of the barstool, the other was on the floor. "What can you do, Joey? You just have to act normal."

Joey snorted, "Easy for you to say, Bass."

Lance grinned, "Joey, this is JC. He's not going to ignore you because you know. I'm guessing these feelings didn't just come on overnight." He shrugged, "You didn't know before, so don't let it change how you act around him now."

Joey sighed, "You're right." He stopped pacing and dropped his hands to his sides. "Look, I'm gonna…" he motioned to his bedroom door, "I just need to be alone for now." He smiled quickly at the others and disappeared into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Chris looked at Justin. "You're such an ass." 

*****

JC wasn't the least bit surprised to find Lance waiting up for him when he got in late that night. He quietly opened the door and saw Lance sitting in a chair next to a lamp, the soft light glowing. Lance had his legs curled up under him and he stuck a finger in the book he was reading to look up at JC.

"Hey," he said simply.

JC lifted his chin in response, dropping his key card on the counter and shrugging out of his jacket. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, he took a long swallow as he went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Everyone asleep?" he asked Lance.

Lance shrugged, "I'm assuming," he replied. "I haven't heard anything out of them in a while." JC didn't respond, he simply nodded. Sighing, Lance turned the corner of the page to mark his place and leaned forward, dropping his feet to the floor.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked JC quietly.

"Not really," JC said. He looked up at Lance, "are you going to make me?"

Lance grinned, "I was hoping you would just talk."

The smile fell off JC's face. "What did Joey say?" he asked.

Lance shrugged, moving off the chair, and dropping the book on the coffee table. "Not much, really," he said as he sat next to JC on the couch. "He was kind of surprised." Glancing up at JC, he added, "We all were." He corrected himself, "Except Justin and Chris, of course."

JC dropped his head on the back of the couch, "Yeah." He closed his eyes, "It's true."

"I know."

JC rolled his head to look at Lance. "Is he pissed?"

"No, of course not, Jace. This is Joey, remember?" Lance reached out and touched JC's hair, "He loves you."

JC snorted, "Right."

Lance smiled, "Okay, maybe not like that, but he does care about you."

JC nodded, "I know that, Lance." He turned to Lance, sadness evident in his eyes. "I don't want it to be weird."

Lance's fingers threaded through JC's hair soothingly. He could see tears on JC's lashes. "It won't be," he said, pulling JC close and running a hand along his back. "I promise." 

*****

It was weird.

JC couldn't even look at Joey during rehearsals, and Joey couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from JC. JC didn't want Joey to think he was looking at him with moon eyes, and Joey just wanted some kind of sign, a signal to prove that JC was in love with him.

"Guys, stop," Wade said, holding up his arms and shutting off the music. "Take five, you guys need it."

"Thank God," Chris said, dropping to the floor. He motioned to Justin, who tossed him a water bottle before lying next to him, his head on Chris's stomach.

JC didn't stop; he just kept going through the motions of the choreography, his eyes on his feet. He could see Joey and Lance sitting next to the door, talking quietly, presumably about him. He slid his eyes back to his feet when Joey looked up, catching his eyes in the mirror.

He just couldn't act normal around Joey. He tried, he wanted to joke with him, he wanted to casually throw an arm around Joey's shoulders and laugh like he didn't have a care in the world, but he couldn't. He didn't want Joey to feel awkward. He didn't want Joey to think every touch was an excuse for JC to get his jollies. He didn't want Joey to think that JC was just trying to cop a feel.

"Hey, JC," Lance said, startling him.

JC stopped moving and looked at Lance, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Yeah?"

Lance offered him his water bottle, which JC took. "It's weird," he said simply.

JC snorted, "No shit. I told you it would be."

"You're making it weird," Lance told him.

JC made a face, and turned to look at Lance directly, "I am not."

"You are. Will you just talk to him? He's not going to bite, you know. He's still your friend, and you're making him feel like he did something wrong."

JC's eyes flew to Joey, who was now sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. He was leaning forward, reaching for his toes. "He didn't do anything," JC said. As if Joey felt JC's eyes on him, he looked up. JC didn't look away, and Joey flashed him a grin. JC smiled back before looking at Lance.

"I know that, Jace." Lance put his hand on JC's shoulder, "Just stop acting like an ass, okay?" He squeezed his shoulder and went to join Chris and Justin.

JC sighed, his hands on his hips and looked at the toe of his sneakers. He was being stupid. JC thought "ass" was a little harsh, though. He looked back up at Joey and started over to where he sat, drinking his water.

"Hey Joey," JC said, stopping in front of him.

"Hey, Jace," Joey replied, looking up. He patted the hardwood floor next to him, "Grab some wood."

JC blushed and Joey grinned, "Bad choice of words, huh?" Joey asked him.

JC laughed, "Yeah." He sat next to Joey, crossing his legs and looking at nothing. Now that he was there, he didn't know what to say.

Joey slapped the side of JC's leg. "So, how's Bobbie?"

JC nodded, "She's good. She's excited about the show."

Joey smiled at him, "That's good, JC. I'm sure it'll be great."

JC nodded again.

Again, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. In the years JC and Joey had been friends, JC had never felt uncomfortable around Joey. They would be able to spend hours with each other, not talking, and not feel weird. Now they couldn't spend five minutes together.

"Well," Joey said, getting up. "I got to talk to Chris about something."

JC nodded, staying on the floor, "Yeah. Okay."

Joey shifted his weight. "Right. Um…okay." He smiled quickly and turned away, crossing the floor to where the others were. JC watched him walk away, not knowing what to say to make things okay again.

JC sighed and looked up, catching Lance's eye. He looked away, not wanting to see the pity. 

*****

Joey missed JC. He didn't realize how much time JC spent with him until he wasn't there any longer.

He opened his front door, shutting off the alarm as he dropped his bag on the floor. He was never so happy to be home as he was at that moment. He picked up the phone, calling Kelly and telling her he was home, and making arrangements to see Brianna the next afternoon. After hanging up, he went into the kitchen, hoping to God he still had beer in his fridge.

He opened the fridge and peered inside just as the doorbell rang. Grabbing a bottle, he shook his head, "Jesus, I just got home."

Pulling open the front door, he rolled his eyes, "Don't have your own home, Kirkpatrick?"

"Ha ha," Chris said as he pushed past Joey, shoving a pizza box in his hands. "Actually, I forgot it's getting painted."

Joey followed Chris through his house, "Painted?"

Chris nodded, tossing his bag at the bottom of Joey's steps as he walked past it. "Yeah, my mom didn't like the paint in a few of the rooms, so she took it upon herself to paint. And redecorate," he added. He sat on the couch and motioned for Joey to bring the pizza. "I swear, I don't know why I let my mom in my house."

After Joey handed Chris the pizza box, he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why didn't you go to Justin's?"

"Britney," Chris answered through a mouthful of pizza.

"Lance?" Joey asked. Chris just looked at him, and Joey smiled, "Okay. JC?"

Chris gave him a full on grin, "I didn't want you to get jealous."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Fuck off." He moved into the room and sat on a chair, setting his beer on the end table and reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Oh, that's right," Chris grinned, "you aren't even talking to him."

Joey glared at him, "It's just weird, Chris, okay? I don't know what to say to him."

Chris got up and went into Joey's kitchen to get a drink, talking the whole time. "I'm sure it is weird for you, Joey, but imagine how it must be for him." Joey heard the door to the fridge close and Chris's voice got closer as he came back. "I mean, you were never supposed to find out."

"Then why did you tell Justin?" Joey asked him.

Chris raised the beer to his lips, pausing to answer Joey. "Come on, Joe. I never expected Justin to care, I mean, it wasn't about him." He took a drink, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "Besides, Justin is usually good at keeping secrets." He shook his head, "I don't know what happened this time."

Joey leaned forward, getting another slice of pizza. "I know what happened. Justin was pissed JC didn't tell him something major like this and spilled the beans."

Chris nodded in affirmation at Joey. "So, you and JC, huh?"

"What about me and JC?" Joey asked him. "You said yourself I don't even talk to him anymore."

Chris grinned at him, "That doesn't mean anything. I know you, Joey. You can't stop thinking about him."

Joey made a face, "Come off it, Chris."

Chris put his slice of pizza down, temporarily forgetting about it. "You can't stop staring at him," he told him. "I'm surprised JC hasn't noticed. I didn't think even he was that oblivious."

Joey shook his head, "I don't stare at him."

"Okay," Chris said simply, sitting back on the couch. "You don't." He searched the cushions, "Where's your remote?"

Joey motioned absently to the TV, "over there."

Chris got up, "Jeez, Joey. It's a remote, I shouldn't have to get up to reach it."

Joey didn't answer him, he was deep in thought. Could Chris be right? Joey knew that the first few days he was watching JC, trying to find some sign that JC did have feelings for him, but he stopped that.

It wasn't his fault that JC begged people to watch him when he was singing softly as he sat at the table, his keyboard in front of him. JC's voice carried to Joey's ears and Joey couldn't help but let his eyes cross the room and land on JC. His hair fell into his eyes, but JC didn't even notice, he was so intent on writing down the melody Justin was humming. JC would absently push the hair out of his eyes, hooking a stray piece behind his ear as Joey watched.

And when he slept, JC demanded people's attention. He was a deep sleeper, but he moved a lot. He would start out on his back, sigh deeply and roll on his side before moaning softly and flopping on his stomach. His knees would curl up or his arms would flail above his head, next to his side, across his chest. He would talk softly in his sleep, saying things like, "no, the other one," or "Lance, I said green," and Joey would smile as he watched.

But when he was just waking up is when Joey watched him the most. He would curl out of whatever position he ended up in, stretch his arms above his head, his eyes staying shut until he was done. He would groan as he stretched, his arms reaching above his head, his toes pointing as he stretched his legs, the muscles jumping in his calves. He would take a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing his eyes as he came out of slumber, wiping his hand over his face, lightly slapping his cheeks to get the blood flowing. It was really quite adorable, Joey thought.

"Jesus Christ," Joey said softly.

Chris looked at him and smiled. "Nice to see you finally wake up, Joe." 

*****

Joey kicked Chris out the next morning, "Go bother Lance, I don't care how much he yells at you for putting your feet on the coffee table."

Chris protested as Joey pushed him out the door, "But Joe! It's not my fault you just realized your feelings for JC! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Out," Joey said, pointing. "I'll call Lance and tell him you're on your way." He put his hand in the center of Chris's chest and gently pushed him out the door. "Bye," he said, closing the door on Chris's protests.

Joey called Lance, informed Lance that Chris was on his way, hanging up before Lance could protest too much. He tossed the phone onto the hall table and went back to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed, determined to sleep until Kelly got there with Brianna, and then he was going to forget all about Chris and his damn observations. 

*****

"I know something you don't know."

Lance almost closed the door in Chris's face. He would have, except Chris stuck his foot in between the door and the frame, blocking Lance from shutting it.

Lance sighed and turned away, heading towards his study. "Look Chris," he said as he walked away, "I've got a lot of work to do, so if you don't mind, stay in the living room." He stopped abruptly, causing Chris to bump into him. He turned around, "And keep your feet off the coffee table."

Chris opened his mouth, "But Lance," he said.

"I don't care, Chris." Lance turned and entered his study. "I don't care that you know something I don't know, I'm sure you know a lot of things I don't know." He sighed as he sat down behind his desk. "Do you remember what happened last time you had a secret?"

Chris sat in a chair and crossed his arms over his chest, slumping. "Yeah, Justin couldn't keep his punk ass mouth shut." He sat up suddenly, "But this time…"

Lance interrupted him, "No, Chris. I don't care." He turned to his computer and started typing, ignoring Chris.

"It's really good," Chris said, getting up.

"I'm sure it is," Lance said, distracted.

Chris crossed behind Lance, putting his lips near Lance's ear, "Don't you want to know what it is?"

Lance swatted at Chris, "Not really, no."

"Come on, Lance," Chris said, spinning Lance's chair. "It's really good."

Lance sighed, "Chris. Go. Away."

Chris put up his hands, a gesture of surrender, "Okay, fine."

Lance raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

Chris nodded, "Really. Have fun working, I'll be watching TV." He backed out of the room and Lance went back to work. "Oh, Lance?" Chris said, sticking his head back in the doorway.

Lance looked up, "Yeah, Chris?"

"Joey loves JC." 

*****

Joey was not sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, a picture of JC sleeping flashed across his lids.

Frustrated, Joey flipped onto his back, pulling a pillow over his face and screaming into it. He was not in love with JC. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Because it would mean that he just loved JC because JC loved him first. Because if he had truly loved JC, he would have known before he found out JC's feelings.

He would have had some kind of clue months ago. He would have realized that JC was beautiful while he slept. He would have cared that sometimes, the sun hit JC's face in the right way that his cheekbones looked like they were cut from stone.

But he didn't realize any of these things until after Justin told him about JC. So that meant that Joey knew he wouldn't be rejected. Because, really, who would want to be rejected? He had been rejected before, and it wasn't fun. And he also knew how it was to have someone like him because he liked that person first. He was never sure if they really liked him, or if they liked him because they knew he was a sure thing.

And he didn't want JC to think that Joey only liked him because he was a sure thing. Problem was, Joey didn't know if that was true. He never really thought about JC like that.

He could practically hear Chris's voice in his head, "You never thought about the possibilities, Joe."

That was true, Joey thought. He never suspected that JC would have those feelings. And Joey appreciated beauty, so it wasn't like he never noticed the lines of JC's face, the curve of his spine as he stretched.

The doorbell rang, cutting into his thoughts. He looked at the clock, and it was two hours before Kelly was supposed to arrive. Crawling out of bed, he pulled on a pair of jeans and went to answer the door. Scratching his bare chest, he didn't bother to see who it was, the community he lived in was gated, and only people he knew got the code.

"JC?" He asked, obviously surprised to see him standing on his doorstep. Suddenly conscious of his bare chest, he crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?"

JC shrugged, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyes not quite looking at Joey. "I have no idea. Lance just called me and told me to come over."

"Fucking Chris," Joey muttered.

JC looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," Joey said. He stepped back, "Come on in, I guess." He shut the door behind JC. "You have lunch yet?"

JC shook his head and followed Joey to the kitchen. He watched Joey move around, running water into a pot, reaching into a cabinet to pull out a box of spaghetti. "Um, Joe?" JC asked timidly.

Joey turned his head towards JC. "Yeah?"

JC blushed and looked at the water on the stove. "Could you um, put a shirt on or something?"

Joey felt a smile threaten to cross his face. Only JC. Who else would break an uncomfortable silence by asking an obviously embarrassing question? He bit his lip and turned back to the bottle of sauce he was opening.

"Sure," he said, picking up the jar and handing it to JC. "Here, just open this and pour it into that pot."

JC took the jar, walking to the stove as he twisted it, just as Joey knew he would.

And also, just as Joey knew he would, JC opened the jar, the jerking motion causing it to spill all over his shirt.

"Shit," JC cursed, setting the jar on the counter and turning on the water, running it over his hands. "Shit," he said again as he looked down at his shirt.

"Problem?" Joey asked, causing JC to jump.

"Joe," JC said, his voice uneven, "I thought you went upstairs."

Joey smiled, "I didn't."

JC cocked his head, "I see that. Why didn't you?"

"I figured you'd manage to spill that," he motioned to JC. "I see I was right."

JC looked at Joey closely. There was something in his eyes that JC couldn't quite put a finger on. He searched his face, taking in the slight grin on his lips, the slight upward twist of his lips, and the slight twinkle in Joey's eyes.

Realization slowly dawned on JC, and he couldn't help but let his own smile slide across his face. "You did this on purpose?" he asked, motioning to his shirt.

Joey leaned against the doorway and lifted a shoulder before letting it drop. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why?" JC asked.

Joey slowly crossed to where JC stood. JC swallowed thickly as Joey made his way across the room, his eyes on locked on JC's. He came to a stop in front of JC. He looked down at JC's shirt, reaching out and touching JC's shoulder.

"Maybe you should take it off," Joey said lowly. He raised his eyes to JC's. "Don't want it to stain."

JC somehow found his voice, trying to push out of his head how close Joey was to him. He looked down at his chest and pulled the shirt away from his body. "I'm sure it's a lost cause. Sauce stains quickly."

"JC," Joey said, his voice sharp, his eyes softening the harshness of the word. Joey reached out and touched JC's hair when JC looked up at him.

"Joe?" JC asked weakly. He watched Joey's gaze leave his eyes and move along his face, to his lips, along his jaw, over his hair and back down to his lips before raising his gaze to JC's eyes again. "Joey," JC whispered, "don't."

"What?" Joey asked, surprised at JC's words.

JC pulled away, tugging his shirt over his head and sticking it under the running water. Joey watched his back move with the jerky motions of his arms. Joey couldn't resist reaching out a hand and running it lightly over the muscles of JC's shoulder blades.

JC stood still at Joey's touch. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, his hands still under the water.

"Jace," Joey said quietly.

It didn't take much, much to JC's chagrin. At that simple word, JC turned around, the shirt forgotten in the sink. He felt Joey grasp his wrist and pull him close. Their bare chest crushed together, meeting seconds before their lips.

JC whimpered as his lips were crushed against Joey's. His arms found their way around Joey's neck, the water dripping off his hands and running in small rivers along Joey's back. Joey's hands tangled in JC's hair, the strands curling around Joey's fingers.

JC pulled Joey closer and opened his mouth, welcoming Joey's tongue in his mouth, tasting him. Joey's tongue ran along JC's teeth, licked at the roof of his mouth and tasted JC's lips.

Joey pulled JC close, moving them as one backwards until his back hit his table. He turned JC around and pushed him on the table, breaking lip contact enough for JC to slide backwards. Joey climbed on top of him.

JC grinned up, "Is this going to support us?"

Joey smiled wolfishly as he lowered himself to JC's chest. "I figure you're skinny enough to counteract my weight." He licked at JC's chest, "Are you really going to worry about that now?"

JC groaned and arched his back into Joey's tongue. He touched Joey's hair lightly, tightening his fingers as Joey licked at his nipple. "No," he breathed. "I don't care if it collapses underneath us."

*****

Chris looked at Lance over the table. "What do you think Joey and JC are doing right now?"

Lance shrugged as he handed Chris a sandwich. "Don't know. Don't care."

Chris looked at Lance, "Okay, so technically, we helped, right?"

Lance shook his head, "Oh, no, Chris. Don't go there. Just because JC and Joey may get together doesn't mean that you should blab all our secrets to each other."

Chris's eyes lit up, "You have secrets, Bass?" Lance groaned and picked up his sandwich, walking out of the room, Chris close on his heels. "I know! You're secretly in love with Justin."

Lance turned and shook his head. "Nope." A slow smile crossed his face. "Hey Chris," he said as Chris went to go back into the living room.

Chris turned, "Yeah?"

"I know something you don't know." Lance turned and went into his office, shutting the door before Chris could get in.

"Lance!" Chris tried to open the door, turning the handle, only to find it locked. "Bass! Open up you bastard!" He pounded on the door, "Tell me! Come on, I won't tell anyone!"

Chris heard Lance unlock the door and he stopped his pounding. Lance stuck his head out and grinned. "You know Laura?"

Chris nodded, "This better not be a sex story, Lance, I'll be really pissed off."

Lance motioned for Chris to come closer. "She's my beard."

Chris stared at him, quiet. "You're lying."

Lance shook his head, "Nope. I'm not. She's doing me a favor. I'm not in love with her."

"If you're lying to me, Lance, I swear to God…"

Lance grinned, "I'm not." He motioned, "now, I have work to do. Go find something to do, and we'll order out for dinner." As Chris walked away, Lance said, "And maybe go rent a movie, okay?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, movie." He turned, "So, Lance, if you're not in love with Laura, who are you in love with?"

Lance smiled at Chris. "Let me worry about that, and you worry about the movie."

Chris couldn't answer because Lance closed the door on him. 

*****

JC smiled at Joey as Brianna played on the carpet in front of them. He stuck out a finger and smiled when Brianna grasped it in her fingers and pulled it to her mouth.

"So," JC said, glancing away from Brianna and up at Joey. "Chris figured it out, told Lance, and Lance calls me and tells me to come over here."

Joey nodded, "Sounds about right."

JC laughed, "Funny how Chris is so observant about everyone but himself."

Joey lie on his back, lifting Brianna in the air and smiling as she giggled at him. "You think he'll figure out that he wants Lance?"

JC shrugged as he moved close to Joey, lying next to him, his head on Joey's thigh. "I don't think so." He turned his head to look up at Joey, "Do you think Lance will tell him how he feels?"

Joey shook his head, "Nope. Lance can keep a secret better than anyone. He just plays dumb."

JC nodded against his leg. "Well, maybe we should do something, I mean, I think we owe them."

Joey lowered Brianna to the ground and watched as she teetered off to find her stuffed bear. "Yeah, we do."

JC crawled up Joey's body and kissed him gently on the lips. "We'll figure something out," he murmured.

"I'm not worried about it," Joey said, pulling JC next to him.

JC sighed against Joey. "For the first time, we all know something Chris doesn't know."

Joey grinned and pulled JC close, "And trust me, I'm going to torture him for days."

JC hooked an arm around Brianna as she threw her bear down on the floor and lie next to JC. JC pulled her on his chest, cradling her between him and Joey.

"Hey, Jace," Joey said softly. "I know something you don't know."

JC craned his neck to look up at him, "What's that?"

"I love you," Joey said.

JC smiled up at him, "That's not a secret anymore, Joey."


End file.
